The Empire of Ulyssa
Overview The Empire of Ulyssa is widely credited to be the oldest civilization in Aevonhold, formed from a conquest of several ancient cultures using superior military tactics, training, and discipline. Since, however, due to a stubborn refusal to change their ways, many countries have surpassed them in terms of technology. Historically, it was the largest and most influential nation in Auros, but in recent times its size and power has diminished greatly due to land being taken by the ever expanding Empire of Nobugo. Government Emperor Ulyssa is ruled by a single, central, emperor. The emperor, in theory, governs all of the provinces and makes large scale decisions for the entire nation. However, in modern times, the governers of each region have grown more and more independent, leading many to see the emperor, now, as a figurehead. This is coupled with the fact that several provinces have been conquered or broke away, due to the weakening, declining nature of the empire. Praetors The Praetors are second only to the emperor himself. Praetors own and govern different provinces, and are descended from the ancient rulers of these provinces. In modern times, the provinces and the Praetors that own them have become more self-sufficient. The empire itself is crumbling, with each province more and more relying only on themselves. Provinces Ulyssa is divided into five main provinces. Each province's history dates back to the ancient cultures and kingdoms they were originally, though their borders and sizes have changed drastically since then. Despite this, their cultures remain somewhat unique to eachother. Barantium The breadbasket of the empire, Barantium rests in the Valley between two rivers- the Cerullis and Rus. The lands of Barantium are noticeably poorer compared to the rest of the provinces, consisting of farmers and craftsmen. Notably, Auros- the continent on which Ulyssa resides- originates from an early name for the Rus. The "Golden Rus", Aur-rus, demonstrated that Barantium has always been the breadbasket of the kingdom. It is even said that the kingdoms of Barantium's ancient history are the oldest civilizations in Aevonhold. The people of Barantium are simple, often educated exclusively in their trade. Despite a serious countenance and conservatism which unite Ulyssa, they deviate with an adventurous spirit featured exclusively by them. Gambling (cock-fighting, dicing, tavern betting) as well as thrill seeking against natural forces (bull wrangling, bridge jumping) are more common. Bermandy Bordering Elterlein, the Berman culture is similar to it in some ways. They are the northernmost province in Ulyssa, and have fairer skin and hair than those more to the south. Bermans are the most ingenuous of their culture- salvaging ideas and constructing new mechanisms and technologies. Work ethic is meticulous. Much of the military technology used in Ulyssa originate in Bermandy. Sies Sies, the last province to be incorporated under Ulyssian rule, consists of terrain similar to the nation of Peramul with verdant flora. Siecians have been rebellious toward totalitarian and absolute rule under Ulyssa, favoring independence or, acceptably, autonomous rule under the Ulyssan banner. They may use the term "provincials" to describe those within Ulyssa foreign to Sies. Siecians are highly involved in naval trade and shipbuilding. Siecians claim to be the first to build ships capable of crossing oceans and developing tools to navigate these waters. Many Siecians are more globally aware than their provincial counterparts. While the provinces divide their populace into three parts, Siecians stratify their population into 14 strict classes, each with various rules and conditions which bind or permit their activity. Siecians also value color, being a common motif in many aspects of Siecian culture. Their architecture is vivid with stained clay. Their clothing, while Ulyssian in style, consists of vibrant colors. The festivities, too, feature color as a primary theme. Taurum Taurum embodies the Ulyssian spirit wholeheartedly. Priding themselves in martial skill and discipline applies to both military units and civilian life. Fighting is not only an acceptable component of their culture, but encouraged in a diverse number of situations- sparring friends, settling disputes, application of justice. All citizens, including women, are expected to train in some sort of armament, and training is rigorously enforced. Gallanon The heart and founding province of the Ulyssian Empire, Gallanon produces both fantastic orators and military personnel. The province benefits disproportionally from the tribute it receives, allowing a greater number to attend formal education through state-sponsored academies. Military The Ulyssian military is world-renowned as the most highly disciplined and well-trained military in Aevonhold. Their military was formed in the First Era, and hasn't changed much, if at all, since. Much of the military's infantry is made up of slaves. These men are slaves' children, taken from birth and raised harshly to be a tool of the empire. They are considered only a fourth of a person, and are treated worse than the animals the military uses, though any could buy freedom and full citizenship at any time. However, only a very, very small few choose to do so. Most consider themselves mere tools, and undeserving of freedom. Those who do buy freedom typically die soon after, finding themselves at the end of a Ulyssian blade. Officers and special units are made up by full Ulyssian citizens. Those looking to serve the military must undergo extensive training. Recruits are only accepted from young ages, between thirteen and eighteen. It is believed that younger recruits are easier to train, and the older one gets, the harder it will be to break them down to make flawless soldiers. The Venator A group of ruthless, brutal mage hunters, the Venator are feared and respected throughout Ulyssa. They are known for their employment of underhanded and brutal methods, such as throwing suspected mages into water to test for magic. They use special stones, mined in Ulyssa, that can detect the Arcane, as well as other quasi-Arcane substances. It's highly controversial whether or not these things count as magic, though the Venator continue to use them. Most know, when the Venator are involved, sticking your nose in could make you disappear. Religion In the ancient days, Ulyssa consisted of multiple distinct monotheistic religions worshiped by each of the kingdoms. When these kingdoms were brought under one banner, these forms of worship persisted. The Tyberian line attempted to implement a pantheon which consisted of an amalgam of these monotheistic religions. Continuing to follow the the singular religions would be grounds for heresy, and heresy could be punished by public floggings and beatings- a second offense risked death. The Pantheon of the Eight, or 'The Eight' informally, is the culmination of this pantheon in modern times. Consisting of eight gods, the Eight seat themselves in the Council, guiding humanity and making all decisions in the world. They are not the only gods who exist, but they are the ones who retain ultimate power in the plane that is Aevonhold. Through struggles of power or contests, the dynamics of the Council may change. The last major change was the ousting of the god Mur, the Provacateur, by the ascendant god Ulyss, the Conqueror. Mur, bitter over the loss of influence, continues to spread magic and undermine the people of Ulyss through trickery and subterfuge. History Quirks Overview Ulyssians vary based on the province in which they were raised, but several commonalities underlie their culture. They have a strong martial culture, encouraging lawfulness and discipline among its citizens. They are known for their conservatism and a stubborn refusal to change their ways. The conservatism extends to a lack of ingenuity: Ulyssa is widely known, historically, for incorporating the technologies and personalities and adapting them into a Ulyssian context. Appearance Appearances within the Ulyssian empire vary between the provinces. In the south, looks favor darker skin tones and hair colors, though the northern provinces have much lighter skin tones. Throughout the whole empire, however, people keep the same physical structure - being broad-shouldered and tall. Eye colors remain consistent, as well, favoring shades of brown and blue. Practices Clothing Ulyssian clothing is generally indicative of social status, with the common folk of the land such as farmers and low class folk wearing dark, rough leathers and other easily attained articles of clothing. The higher class would wear white cloth or finely spun tunics. Members of government or soldiers would generally wear a toga embroidered with different colored stripes indicating political position or status within the army or guard force. Sandals and rough leather boots are commonplace within Ulyssian work and play. Food Marriage Marriage within Ulyssa is more akin to a arranged contract than a romantic affair. Families would meet to discuss arrangements which could enhance a family's wealth, class, or prestige. The parents are prudent in selecting the perfect match. On the wedding day, the bride wears a white woven tunic belted with an elaborate "Knot of Vermida.” The bride, further, would have carefully arranged hair. The bride's family would escort her to the home of the groom and his family. The ceremony is held in the groom's home or nearby, and together the families would walk there. The ceremony includes vows related to the Precepts. The families would exchange gifts and the bride's family would formally offer the dowry. Upon acceptance of the vows and gifts, the couple kiss to seal the marriage. Polygamy is common among the wealthy. While same-sex relationships are taboo in marriage, pursuing extramarital affairs with courtesans, regardless of sex, are considered part of a healthy sexual appetite. Marriage of close relatives, while practiced in the early stages of the empire, are no longer common. Marrying into the same line affords no prestige to the family, and these sentiments made the practice taboo. For this reason, marriage between two individuals of the same sex is also taboo. Divorce is an easy matter. It requires only the declaration of divorce by the husband and the return of the dowry to the wife and her family. Consequently, divorce is common in Ulyssa, especially among the upper classes. Those who are wealthy may commonly marry two or three times in their lifetime. Slavery Slavery forms a vital component of Ulyssa's military and labor force. Ulyssa captures most of its slaves through warfare and conquest. For instance, conquered regions brought into Ulyssa would have a tenth of its population inspected and brought into slavery. Prisoners of war, too, are forced into slavery if ransom demands do not exceed their estimated worth. However, Ulyssa increasingly relies on slave trading companies for its influx of slaves in recent times, stemming from its failed conquests and increasing need for slave labor. Many of these slaves pass first through the province of Sies, where they are auctioned on the docks or transported to the other provinces. Ulyssa does not permit the sale of Ulyssian slaves within its boundaries, but slaves from all other lands may be auctioned in the provinces. Ulyssa does allow indentured servitude. Indentured servitude is often used as a means of avoiding mandatory conscription and paying debts. Many poorer families will even sell their children into servitude in order to support the rest of the family. Slaves are "trained"- if not already trained by slaving companies- into submission, an emotionally and mentally destructive process. They are given a new identity in the Ulyssian tongue which is often pejorative and forget their old identities. While most training is done in Taurum and Gallanon under the boot of the Emperor's men, private companies or the slave owners themselves may take up the task. Slaves obtained from conquered regions often labor for the government or government officials in construction or mining- whatever is necessary to fuel further conquest. Prisoners of war automatically become slaves, forming fodder and entertainment- all of this depends on the perspective- in the Stadiums as they fight exotic or legendary creatures. Slaves from the lands west of Auros- Alenthyl, Granthel, Volvar, Deurlyth- are highly prized. They are kept by the upper classes as courtesans, attendants, tutors. Slaves from these lands are a rarity and a show of wealth, and these slaves are often pampered. Folklore Death Ulyssian tradition requires bodies to be interred quickly. No more than two suns may set before the interment of the body. Traditionally, the remains of the deceased were interred in a sarcophagus. The poorest would be of cobblestone, while more ornate sarcophagi may be of granite or metals. The sarcophagi would then be placed above ground and sealed. They may stand on their own, stand in stacks with supporting and aesthetic structures, or be further interred in a mausoleum, if wealthy. The practice has become dated. Due to the lack of space, many bodies are now burned. The ashes and bones are stored in urns, which are also placed above ground. Those whose bodies cannot be found or identified are given cenotaphs- nameless tombs. These monuments are common on battlegrounds, and cenotaphs are always tall and detailed. A small token or symbol of worship is interred with the deceased. The symbol should be tied to the primary god the deceased would worship. It is meant for the the god's protection over the deceased as they journey across the river and into the afterlife. Regardless of the means of internment, a libation is poured onto whatever holds the remains. The libation is symbolic of the river on which all deceased spirits travel as they head to the afterlife. The libation is usually water, but some choose to pour alcohols such as wine. The pouring of the liquid is meant to signal the beginning of the journey of the deceased and formally concludes the period of mourning. Lastly, an animal sacrifice is sacrificed for a feast to celebrate the memory of the deceased. Magic Ulyssians view magic as an agent of chaos. Historically, magical phenomena have been harbingers of tragedies, and numerous figures of betrayal in history are connected to the Arcane. Consequently, Ulyssians harbor a strong fear of the Arcane and distrust magic. Many are hostile toward magic. A group of specially trained hunters named the Venators persecute those who practice or wield magic.